Hot, Gay, Car Sex
by AngelicKat445
Summary: A little fanfic about Blaine and Kurt having hot gay sex. In a car. Enjoyable? VERY! Read and review, s'il vous plait! Rated M for a reason


**OMFG I love this fic ;D may I just say that it is with the prompting of my wife, Cissa (aka Kenzie) and my cousin Sirius (aka Averie, whoops hope she doesn't get pissed that I told you her name :D). And my son, Draco (aka ErynPotter) is watching me type and eating peanut butter and cheese. YAY! lol, pretty dirty, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Homework," Blaine sighed, dropping a heavy Mathematics textbook onto the table. The sound echoed throughout the near-to empty library. A few studious kids gave him a look of distaste before going on with their business.<p>

"Must you be so loud?" I asked. My boyfriend just shrugged and fell into his seat across from mine. I reached over, pulled the book away from him , and flipped open to a folded-down page.

"So you are working on...this..." A sudden jolt of electricity shot through my being as I felt something running by my ankle. My gaze immediately fell under the table. Much to my chagrin, I saw it was Blaine's foot. I glared across the table, to which he replied to with an innocent smile.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. If I didn't know him so well, I would've thought it had just been an accident - the boy was quite the actor. I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked back down at the crisp white page.

"_C_ is the center of this circle," I began, showing him the aforementioned shape. "And _F_ is a point on..." His foot nudged mine again and I shoved mine back at his. He let out a groan that told me I had won this. For now. _Damn him_.

"Are you going to behave yourself now?" I asked, as though he were a five year old who had eaten chalk. He nodded grudgingly and looked down at his hands. I really thought it was his hands - _BAD THOUGHTS_!

We continued quietly for a while, me trying to explain a problem to him to no avail. He didn't take his eyes from his lap the entire time. I didn't really want my own mind to run from Mathematics, but it was so damn difficult.

Finally, I slammed the cover closed and stood up, the chair scratching against the floor. This got his attention, as his gaze finally met mine.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. I shrugged in return, not really wanting to talk. He didn't answer me, but rose to follow, and I suddenly saw something.

Something bad.

I averted my line of sight quickly. "Yeah, we're leaving," I managed to grumble. I nodded, either completely oblivious to his obvious erection, or testing me. And if he was testing me, he would win. He _always_ won.

"You alright there?" he asked. Innocence shined in those perfect hazel eyes. I wanted to believe that he didn't know about this, and when he did catch a glimpse of the huge boner, he would apologize profusely and turn as red as I was. But no such luck right now. He just walked out of the library.

I kept behind him - A) our earlier escapade where he said he wanted to grope my ass each time I was in front of him, and B) I didn't want to see what would happen if my ass was in his line of aim - and kept quiet. Nothing would happen. Nothing. At least not right now. Maybe later. Maybe with scented candles and chocolate body paint.

(Don't ask why I own such a thing. Blaine is kinky.)

We would have to endure the car ride to his house, where I would have to find some kind of reason to leave. Blaine couldn't drive, nor would he be able to with such a thing protruding, plus it was my car. It would be a giant distraction. A _giant_ one.

He fiddled with the radio for a couple of seconds before he put on our favorite station: 103.7, known for classics I enjoyed and pop he liked. Unfortunately, it was one of his songs this time.

"_Let me smell yo dick_!" the singer screamed, and I nearly bashed the radio to shut it up. (Then I'd bash - NO!)

"Nice song," Blaine mumbled, staring out the window. I didn't answer. I kept my eyes forward. On the road. Not anywhere else.

"_Why you comin home? Five in the mone. Somethin's goin on, can I smell yo dick_?" I grimaced at the lyrics, my hand twitching to shut off the damn radio. (Maybe to do something else, too.) Blaine might've known this song, but it was difficult to tell, as he didn't look my way for now. He smiled at the words being sung rather loudly now, and tapped his thigh to the beat. Not noticing that which I was finding difficult to stay away from in every sense.

"You missed the turn," Blaine said suddenly, making me jump out of my chair. He rose an eyebrow at my reaction. "The turn to my house, you missed it a few blocks back. You okay?" He put a cool, slender hand onto my forehead, and I felt my face burn up even more.

"Uh -" I peeled his fingers from my face, trying not to relish in their touch. "Yeah, right, I'll just...um, turn around and..."

"Stop the car," he finally replied. I looked surprised, but did as he told me to. We came up to a shoulder on the side of a suburban street. Blaine turned to me, and I got the full-frontal notice of how large his erection had become. In such a short time. Damn, he was screwed up.

"Get out, and let me drive," he sighed. "You look worn out." When I didn't move, he let out another groan, and slid out of the passenger door. I watched his perfect body pass in front of the windshield, and his face appearing next to me in the window.

I followed what he told me to do. I didn't really want to deal with driving and that raging...

Shit.

_Don't look down_, I prayed. _Please don't. Dear Terri Schuester, don't look down_.

And he didn't. But I did. And it was HUGE.

"Fuck," I muttered, and pulled off my coat in the most subtle way possible. Blaine was preoccupied with turning out of someone's driveway to notice as I draped it over my lap.

And we drove on in silence. I was uncomfortable as hell, and he didn't seem to notice either of our boners. Now, all I wanted was to drop off Blaine, then go home and...deal with my problem.

Or maybe he could help...

Blaine pulled into his driveway and parked my car with ease. The damn sight that was captivating me wasn't seeming to bother him when he turned to face me. I tried to keep looking at the dashboard, but was brought to my senses when I felt his fingers interlock with mine.

"Thank you for at least attempting to put up with my hatred of homework," he chuckled. I let out a breathy laugh in reply, but didn't look him in the eyes. When he didn't continue, I assumed he wanted me to say something.

"No problem," I said quietly. He nodded - at least I assumed that was what he was doing, I could only catch some of his actions in my peripheral vision - and made to open the door. As he did this, the hand that had been holding my gently brushed against the coat. Right against it.

"Fuck it," I breathed, and leaned across his seat to capture his lips. He didn't seem to opposed to the idea, as he yanked himself back in, shut the door, and locked it all without opening his eyes. I felt around the roof of the car and closed the sunroof. I didn't really want anyone to hear us.

But Blaine wasn't really one to be quiet, was he ever?

I felt him moan against my lips, and the erection grew for the both of us. One hand - the one not entangled in my hair - reached down and shoved my Marc Jakob coat away from my thighs. And his firm grip replaced it.

"Shit," he mumbled into my mouth. "Damn you and you're prim and proper ways. I know how you like it." His hand moved a bit quicker. "I know how you fucking like it."

I shifted myself, and somehow maneuvered our bodies so that we were both in the driver's seat. My back was leaned up against the wheel, but I was held up by Blaine's firm hand and and my own strength in attempt not to make too much sound. For now.

My fingers found their way to the hem of Blaine's shirt, where I yanked it upwards and it sailed over our heads. The hand that had flung it hit the roof, and I knew that it would turn black and blue tomorrow - as well as more private areas - but at that moment, I didn't give a flying fadoodle. I wanted one thing. The same thing Blaine wanted, and had for at least an hour now.

Within several minutes, we were both fully unclothed, with his tee and jeans and my tailored outfit lying in a crumpled mess in the backseat. Anyone who saw it would've thought we'd been raped. I suppose, in a way, it was like that. But better.

So much fucking better.

"Turn around," he growled into my ear, and I immediately followed his words without anything on my part. My arms were now draped across the dashboard - thank God for faulty airbags - and my chest was pushed up against the horn of the steering wheel.

Something - no, not something. I knew what it was - prodded my ass, and I sucked in a breath as he entered. But within seconds, it wasn't discomfort. It never was. After all these times.

(Yes, we were whores. Suck our nine-mile-long dicks.)

As he sped up, I was pushed against the wheel, and the loudest sound imaginable - a car horn. It rang through our ears, the only sound overcoming the blood pounding in our ears.

"Shit, Kurt," he groaned. His cool body - HOW THE FUCK WAS HE SO COLD! - was pushed up against my overheated one. I heard in the background a steady, erotic, _'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_' but was too horny to care.

His hand was still wrapped around my dick, and I could almost hear the orgasm arriving. Apparently, Blaine could, too, and suddenly, I was flooded both mind and body with...well, for lack of a better word, cum.

Yeah. Semen sounds too fifth-grade-sex-ed-class.

Blaine pulled out and began to fervously kiss me. I reacted immediately and tried not to fall against the horn of the wheel in fright we'd be caught. Although that would be pretty hot... But what if it was, like, my dad? What would my dad be doing at Blaine's house, though?

Sorry. I ramble when I'm horny.

"I love you," he sighed. I smiled in reply.

"I love you, too. Now, before your parents find us -"

The rest was left in the air, but we got the message, and began to get dressed. Apparently, homework was not on our agenda tonight.

_All_ of tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, your thoughts? My perverted mind - and Kenzie's and Averie's and slightly Eryn's - has come up with some wonderful shit. Like, sparkly wonderful shit.<strong>

**LOL. Anywhoozles, all I'm thinking about is Averie screaming 'WRITE ABOUT HOT GAY SEX!' So, yeah, me and my friends are fucked.**

**REVIEW! Or else, no more hot smexy Klaine action ;)**


End file.
